Closure
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: A chance encounter at place that was once meant for an execution. We never truly move on unless we finally get answers to the question 'Why'. MegumiXAoshi


Aoshi walked in silence, ignoring the blatant looks he received from the crowd of people parting to offer him right of passage. He released a slow sigh, keeping his gaze sharp and uninviting. He would never admit it out loud, but he could never really get used to the stares of the public. After news of his appointment as the second commander of the Meiji government's army, his face had been eternally plastered on newspapers alongside Saito Hajime, the existing commander-in-chief of the military.

Aoshi tried his best to ignore the way the gazes would move from his head to his toe, before shifting to his twin kodachis, then finally resting on the medallion pinned on the left side of his chest. Aoshi sighed once again, still annoyed that despite Saito's agreement to put aside the use of any uniforms, he was still required to wear a ridiculous medallion that proved his current status. He really didn't understand the need for such a thing when his face was practically permanently etched in the minds of the people thanks to the news circulations.

Turning around a corner, Aoshi felt himself breathe a little easier thanks to the notable reduction of onlookers. He was in an alley now, maneuvering through the narrow spaces with ease thanks to his infallible memory. It may have been almost three years since he last visited Tokyo, but he could still remember it like the back of his hand.

A few steps more and he would be on the right street. Gazing up towards the sky, Aoshi failed to hide his surprise as red orange rays streamed through nearly grayish clouds. The sun had begun to set. As if his body had been waiting for a sign, he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Had he really been traveling that long?

"_As an elite member of the army, you should watch yourself more carefully. That doesn't only mean you need to watch out for your life, it also means you need to portray an acceptable image – an image that the public can rely on, but an image the government can learn to fear."_

Aoshi blinked as Saito's words rang randomly in his ear. He had been pestering Aoshi to travel with escorts to ensure his safety and comfort, but the Okashira would have none of it. If Okubo's death was any indication, traveling via carriage was a definite one-way ticket to hell. He was a ninja by heart and he would travel in ways that would best suit him.

Aoshi felt the corner of his lips tug slightly at the sight of the familiar wooden gates. He was here. The sun had finally set, leaving the streets under the dim glow of moonlight. It was silent. Too silent.

Aoshi raised a hand to knock on the gates only to have them budge at the slightest touch. He narrowed his eyes. Why were the main gates unlocked? Dropping the parcels he carried silently to the ground, he lifted his other hand to the edge of one of his kodachis. Aoshi pushed the door open slightly, surveying the area. No lights were on and it seemed no one was home. Taking a few calculated steps inside, he unsheathed his kodachis, assuming a defensive stance.

"Himura-san?" He called out calmly, his eyes were sharp as they darted from one part of the front yard to another.

"Kamiya-san?"

"They're not here."

Aoshi shifted his gaze to entrance of the dojo. The muffled voice seemed to have come from inside. It sounded familiar, yet for some strange reason, he couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to. Tilting his kodachi down slightly, Aoshi made his way cautiously towards the dojo. Sliding the doors open, he assumed a defensive stance. The unexpected light caught him off guard slightly. Before him was a woman with long ebony hair, lighting candles inside a few small lanterns. He narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps towards the woman clad in an orange summer kimono. "Who's there?"

"It's disrespectful to walk inside a dojo with shoes on, Shinomori-san."

Aoshi brought down his sword at the familiar tone that reached his ears. "It's you." Without waiting for a reply, Aoshi sheathed his sword and began to retrace his steps, taking his boots off at the edge of the dojo. "I apologize for the mess. I will clean it up myself." Turning around, he realized the lady doctor had yet to spare him a glance. She seemed utterly enraptured by the task of lighting up those little lanterns.

"Where is Himura-san?"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the small laugh that reached his ears. "Did I say something amusing?"

Turning around, Megumi finally allowed her gaze to fall on Aoshi. She couldn't help but notice how much older he seemed to look. The shadows from the flames did nothing to soften the sharp features of his face. He looked menacing and cold even under the burning warm light of the lanterns.

"I find it amusing that I get to meet you _here_. Again. After all these years."

Aoshi's narrowed eyes showed slight confusion before showing understanding a few moments later.

Megumi smirked. "You remember? The last time we met was right here. And you were just about ready to slit my throat." Megumi paused to look around the dojo, as if she was reliving the moment. "You even asked me the same question, only it was phrased as 'Where is _battosai_?'"

Aoshi fought the urge to look away, trying his best to read what was going through the mind of the lady doctor. Just what was she trying to achieve by bringing up the past?

"Do you want an apology?"

Megumi failed to hide her amusement at the reply of the Okashira. He probably meant for it to be an offer, but it sounded more like a threat. "An insincere apology means nothing to me."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes once again in annoyance. "Then what is it that you want?"

For the longest time, Megumi simply stared at Aoshi in silence, her gaze searching for something in the depths of his eyes.

Aoshi felt the simmer of annoyance grow steadily under the scrutinizing gaze of the Takani heir. For a moment his thoughts drifted to how easy it would be for him to snap her neck in two with just his bare hand.

After what seemed like an eternity, Megumi finally spoke. "Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

Aoshi released an impatient sigh. "No. Not particularly." It was taking almost every ounce of his self- control to not snap back at the seemingly deranged woman before him.

"A lady doctor would never succeed in this type of society." Megumi began, her tone apathetic, mimicking that of Aoshi's. "You should have stuck to what you knew best, making drugs, driving useless people mad, bringing them to their death." Megumi paused at the hardened look Aoshi gave her. It was as if he was both ashamed and angered by her audacity to reiterate the very words he had thrown at her. Megumi clenched her fists in determination and continued her account. "Or perhaps death is also what you crave? Is that why you're going against me? Do you wish to die just like all those filthy cowards? Do you-"

Megumi failed to suppress a yelp when Aoshi suddenly closed the distance between then, grabbing her arm roughly in the processing. His gaze was intense, almost burning. His breathing was heavier now, and the way his jaw was clenched made Megumi swallow unconsciously. It felt like he would kill her any moment.

"Do you wish for me to grant you the freedom only death can bestow?"

Megumi's eyes widened as Aoshi finished the line she was unable to. She stared in silent shock at Aoshi's unwavering gaze.

"Is that what you want?" Aoshi paused, allowing himself to grip Megumi's arm a little tighter. He felt her stiffen in response. "An assurance that I remember all the harsh words I spoke to you that night?"

Megumi struggled to get her arm out of Aoshi's vice grip. She felt him loosen his grasp on her before she successfully managed to pull herself free. Wringing a hand over her sore forearm, Megumi glared daggers at the Okashira from underneath the bangs framing her eyes.

Aoshi released a sigh in frustration. "I don't have time for any of this." He glared at Megumi's infuriated form. "Tell me where Himura is."

"Why didn't you?"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?"

Megumi raised her head to stare Aoshi in the eye. "Why didn't you kill me then?"

Aoshi failed to hide the surprise in his face.

"Up until the last moment, I was sure. I was sure you would do it." Megumi's gaze never left Aoshi. "So why didn't you?"

Aoshi broke his glance and turned his eyes down onto the wooden floor. Why didn't he? That time he too was sure he would kill her. So why was she still alive, standing right before him this very moment?

"Well?" Megumi's tone sounded impatient and irritated at the lack of response.

"Your eyes."

Megumi blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes looked familiar, at that moment. It reminded me of something. Someone, during a certain point in time."

"You're not making any sense." Came Megumi's exasperated tone.

"Your eyes were pleading me… to kill you." Aoshi's gaze was back onto her. "Because you had nothing to live for. Because you would rather choose the uncertainty of death rather than continue to live on another day. Because you felt useless, worthless, purposeless. After all, what else would someone like you do in this world? You ask yourself that question every day."

Megumi was silent. She wanted to contradict him, yell at him at his audacity to try and act as if he knew her. But she couldn't. At that moment, as much as she hated to admit it, it was the first time anyone was ever able to understand what it was exactly that she felt. All the lives she took all those years she had been making Opium. No matter how many lives she tried to save, the nightmares that plague her in her sleep never ceased. She was trapped in a prison she created. No one could hear her, no one could help her.

"You reminded me of myself." Aoshi's gaze softened slightly as he watched the strong-willed lady doctor shed silent tears he was sure she wasn't even aware of. "A life without purpose is one thing. But a life with a failed purpose is another. You failed to uphold the values of your clan, just as I had failed mine. I… understood how it felt." Aoshi paused when Megumi broke eye contact, directing her gaze away from his eyes and onto his chest, trying hard to fight the tears.

"That was why… I couldn't bring myself to kill you."

Megumi turned her back to Aoshi, wiping the tears away from her eyes furiously, annoyed that she allowed herself to cry in front of such a man. Gathering up what was left of her pride, Megumi headed towards the small lanterns, grabbing a few on each hand. "Kenshin and the others are at the Tanabata festival just up town, near the shrine. The fireworks display will start in a few minutes at midnight so you can find them in an open area where the fireworks can be best seen. You can get what's left of the lanterns here so you have some light on the way there."

Without sparing Aoshi a glance, Megumi began to make her way out of the dojo.

"Will you be headed there as well?"

Megumi paused momentarily from wearing her sandals at the unexpected question. "Yes." She responded silently but firmly as she hurriedly donned her wooden sandals. She made her way out of the gate before the Okashira could say anything further. The last thing she needed was a long and awkward walk with Shinomori Aoshi.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter.<p>

Before those who are currently following my other stories complain about how I haven't updated them but still find time to post a new story, I would just like to say that I made this a long time ago and just found it in my computer now. This will be a 2-3 shot story. My addition to the fandom, which I believe really needs more support.


End file.
